Be My Escape
by supchicken
Summary: When Toph doesn't want to return home to her parents, what better way to avoid them then by staying with the Fire Lord? With the war over, there's plenty of time for a fieldtrip. Or two. Or three.
1. Looks Like It's Only Me and You

And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
_I gotta get outta here _  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
_I gotta get outta here_  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape.**  
**

**Chapter One**

"You have to visit," Zuko said as Aang, Katara, and Sokka prepared to leave. "I won't take no for an answer."

"Whats wrong, afraid that if we don't come back you'll have to start chasing us again?" Aang laughed.

Zuko smiled at his former enemy, "Something like that."

"Where's Toph, anyway?" Katara asked. "We should be going soon."

Sokka and Aang looked at each other and shrugged. Zuko sighed. He didn't want to be the one to tell them, but he couldn't keep them waiting on someone who may never show up.

"Actually.." He started, but he was quickly interupted.

"Here!" Toph announced, coming out from behind one of the many pilars that held the roof of the walkway in place. She was dressed in red silk, courtesy of His Majesty the Fire Lord himself. _Bleck_. What a title.

"Finally," Sokka motioned for her to join him, now sitting ontop of Appa, even though he was the only one up there. He was growing impatient.

"Where's your bags?" Katara asked, noticing that Toph brought nothing but herself for their departure. Toph didn't have much, especially after the sandbenders had stolen Appa and sold all of their belongings, but they had been in the Fire Nation for a while, and Toph was greedy when it came to money and buying things.

"About that," Toph rubbed the back of her head and giggled nervously. "I'm not coming with you guys."

"What!?" They all yelled at once. Zuko backed up to stand next to his blind friend.

"What happened to going to see your parents?" Katara asked out of concern.

"I thought it over, and I don't really want to," she replied boredly.

"You were so excited to see your mother, though.." Katara continued. "What are you going to do? Stay here?" Katara was only joking with the last part, but Toph's silence was as much of an answer as they needed.

"I'm sure I'll see you guys soon," Toph said. "I'm just not sure what I want to do with my life yet. Seeing my parents would be great and all, but I don't want to see them hurt when I leave again." Zuko looked down at Toph. He hadn't said anything since she had showed up, too afraid to let her secret slip.

"Alright," Katara hugged her, and Sokka waved from ontop of Appa.

"Come on guys! Suki's waiting!" He called.

"Goodbye Zuko," Katara said, embracing the Fire Lord. "We'll see you soon." She then hugged Toph, who commented on how she shouldn't be so sentimental about things, and joined her brother ontop of the six-legged bison.

Aang took a minute before going up to Toph. "If you ever need anything, just send a messanger hawk. We can be back here within a day to get you," he said.

"Don't worry, Twinkle-toes, this little girl can take care of herself." She said smugly.

Once they had left, Toph turned and smiled widely at Zuko. "Looks like it's only me and you, Sparky."

"For now," Zuko said, shaking his head and walking off.

He went back to his room to clear his head. Seeing the Avatar and his friends off was the only thing he had planned for the day; he had cancelled everything else just to have some time to himself before it was time to pick the Nation up again. Before last night, he had never imagined having Toph staying at the palace, but when he had found the girl near the duck pond at almost midnight, he had gotten a little worried.

--

He had woken up a while ago, finally deciding to get out of bed and take a walk. Everything had been so stressful the last few weeks. He had never imagined the amount of responsibilty he would need to rule a Nation, not that he minded it. He felt that being Fire Lord had been his destiny all along, he just had to figure it out.

His favorite place to think was his Mother's garden. He used to go there all the time as a kid to think, or just sit and talk with Mai. Mai, who had been so wonderful to him lately.. Well, as wonderful as a person could be without showing any emotion whatsoever. He was contemplating on the idea of proposing to her, but had decided to hold off until he had the nation under control.

When he arrived, he noticed a small figure sitting at the tree next to the pond.

"What's up?" He asked, walking over to where she was sitting. Toph nodded at him for recognizition, and continued to stare out into space.

"I can't sleep," she said.

"Why's that?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"I don't know, Sparky, maybe I just slept too much and now my body's getting me back for it." She was trying to avoid the subject, but he kept pressing on.

"Somethings on your mind. That's what always happens to me, and when it does I usually come here too. You can't fool me in my own house."

Toph grunted. "I guess I am thinking of something… It's just, tomorrow I'm supposed to leave and go back home, you know?"

"You don't have to go back," Zuko said. "I know for a fact that Aang would be more than happy to have you tag along with him."

"I'm not a tag along," she snapped, getting frustrated. "I go where I please, and do what I want. Aang would practically _beg_ me to stay with him." She was getting cocky, and she knew it, but she couldn't stand being called a tag along. She was nothing of the sort.

"I didn't mean it like that," Zuko replied, not wanting her to take anything else the wrong way. "I'm only trying to help."

"I know…" She said. "I guess I'm just nervous. I ran away with Aang because they seculded me in, I couldn't leave their sight – I wanted to see the word. Once I come home, I know they won't let me leave. I'm not a little girl anymore, and I know they're not going to understand that."

"You eventually have to see them," Zuko said. "They must be so worried about you." She moved to the side to block him out. She was Toph Bei Fong, she did as she pleased (as before stated), and if she didn't want to hear the truth, then she wouldn't hear the truth.

But Zuko wouldn't have it. He grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around, looking into her cloudy eyes. She looked so fragile; he could understand why a father wouldn't want to let her out of his sight, and he knew that once her father saw her, he never would again.

"I'm not taking it back," Zuko said. "You'll eventually have to see them. Whether it be now, or in ten years when they can't control you anymore, but until then, your welcome to stay here."

"Really?" Toph jumped up. "Seriously, Sparky? You'll let me stay?"

Zuko laughed, looking up at her, "Wouldn't have it any other way."


	2. As If I Can't Dress Myself

**Chapter Two**

"Miss Bei Fong, Excuse me… Miss Bei Fong, it's time for breakfast."

Toph rolled over in her bed and looked past the servant in front of her. "I heard you the first time, lady, I'll get up in a minute."

"Alright," the servant replied. Toph felt her move away from the bed, but she wasn't going towards the door – no, she was heading for the closet.

"What are you doing?" Toph asked, sprining out of bed. "I don't want you going through my stuff."

The servant felt nervous, and she bowed to Toph in a respectful manner. "I'm sorry, Miss, I thought you would like me to help you dress."

_This is going to be a long day._

--

Zuko gazed up at the portait in the dining room. It had been painted around the time he was eight, when his family had been together, and for the most part, they had been happy.

His Mother stood proud next to his father with Zuko and Azula standing in front of them. Their expressions were the same; blank, powerful. Not a hint of emotion on any of their faces.

"Excuse me," he called to one of his servants. "Could you please take that down?"

"Um, why yes, sir," the man replied. "Where would you like me to place it?"

"In the training area," Zuko replied. "I need to practice my lightning."

--

"I said get out!" Toph shrieked, stoming her foot on the ground. The castle shook violently, and the servant let out a shriek, leaping out of the room as the metal doors crunched together tightly.

"Psh, as if I can't dress myself," Toph mumbled, making her way over to the chair by her bed. She had folded her clothes neatly there the night before so she wouldn't lose them in the morning. They were completey visible to anyone that could see, which is why she had gotten so mad when the servant continued to look through her closet. She was going to try and make her wear a _dress._

She dressed and metalbended the doors open again. The hallways were empty. _Must have scared everyone off._

She made her way into the dining room just as the servant she had kicked out of her room was leaving. She didn't even give Toph a second glance before running off to the kitchen.

"What got in her panties?" She asked, sitting next to Zuko. The food on the table smelled delicious, and she was putting stuff on her plate before he could answer.

"She came in here saying she think you might have locked yourself in your room. I don't think my servants are used to caring after someone who can't see. They're just trying to make you comfertable."

"Twell dem I can swee just foin," she said without swallowing. Zuko laughed at her.

"You know, that's not the way you should be acting in front of the Fire Lord," Zuko said smugly.

"Fire Lord, Smire Lord," Toph mocked. "You're still same old Sparky to me." She finished off her plate and looked towards him. "What do you plan on doing today, All Mighty Fire Lord?"

"Actually, I have a meeting this afternoon, but before then I think I'm going to take Mai out to lunch. Want to come?"

"I'm good," Toph laughed, wiping her face with a napkin. "Wouldn't want to interupt on the kissy-kissy with your girlfriend. Besides, I think I'm going to practice my bending today. It was a nice vacation staying here, but now that everyones gone I think the vacation part is over."

"Who are you going to fight now that the War's over?"

"No one, for now, but it's hard being the Greatest Earth Bender in the world."

--

Zuko had finished a good portion of his paperwork before lunch with Mai. He had walked by the outside training room to check on Toph. She was practicing with his gaurds, trying to bend mud to put out their flames. It was harder for her to use mud, since it was half water, but, being the greatest earth bender in the world, she needed to master it.

"Zuko," he turned around at the sound of his name and saw Mai waiting for him by the garden. He went up to her and kissed her.

"It's been weeks since I've seen you," he said.

"Only a week," she replied. They started walking towards the garden. "But I understand you missing me. It must have been a boring week."

"It wasn't, actually," he said. They had made it over to the pond. He sat down first, motioning for her to join him. He enjoyed the peace and serenity the garden brought, and he always shared this spot with Mai. They usually just sat there, without saying much, but he wanted to talk to her. He wanted her to know him, because even though she still seemed interested, he had changed a lot. He loved Mai, but he wanted her to accept him for who he was now, not who he was as a kid.

"It was actually nice, having everyone here," he started off. "It made me feel like I didn't just jump into things, like I was slowly taking over my father's position. Now that they're gone, I fully see the responsibilty I have, and even though it's been kind of stressful – I enjoy it."

"That's nice," was her only comment. She snuggled into Zuko's chest and continued to watch the ducks in the pond.

Zuko looked down at her, barley seeing her face through her glossy hair.

Zuko may have changed, but Mai sure hadn't.


	3. The Jello Man

**A/N: **For the last two uploads, I was gettng very discouraged thinking that no one liked my story because I haven't gotten any feedback. But then the other day, I discovered the six story alerts that were sent to the spam box of my e-mail. Thanks guys, and I hope you enjoy :)

**Chapter Three**

Zuko paced back and forth in his room. His hands were folded behind his back, and his faced was scrunched up in a way where you couldn't really tell what he was thinking. If Toph had any use of her eyes, she would have seen the tears swelling up in the corner of his, but instead all she felt was the anger radiating from his body.

"How could she do this!?" He yelled, crumpling the letter from his Mother in a ball and throwing it at Toph's feet. "All these year's I've spebnt think she was dead, and now she doesn't even want to see me!"

"That's pretty harsh," Toph replied, walking towards him. He sat down at the edge of his bed and sumpled over with his face in his hands. "Did she say why?"

"She barely said anything," he replied. The fire that had been building up in his chest was slowly evaporating as he calmed down. "Just that I shouldn't come looking for her."

"But you already know where she is!" Toph said, touch his shoulder as a sign of comfort. "Go get her, make her come back home."

"My Mom..." Zuko started. "She's always been very smart. If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be."

The room went silent. Toph had nothing more to say.

--

That night, Toph skipped out on dinner. She took off her silk red robe (Katara had said she had looked very nice in red, then again, Toph would never know) and put on a black one. Katara had once told her that black was the darkest color. It helped you blend into the night; it made you hard to notice, unseen.

She threw her hood up. She didn't want to be seen.

--

Zuko waited to eat. He didn't want to start dinner without Toph. It was usual family traditions that no one was to touch their food until the entire family was at the table, and it was turning out that Toph was the only family he had. Well, besides Iroh, but he was living in the Earth Kingdom captial, serving tea to what Zuko would consider peasants.

His thoughts were quickly interupted when one of his most trusted servants, Li, ran in. He looked as if he had sprinted from the other side of the palace.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interupt, but we can't locate Miss. Bei Fong."

Zuko stood up, fire burning from his ears. "WHAT? Where did she go?"

The servant shrugged, shrinking to the ground as the Fire Lord slammed his napkin on the table and left the room. He pushed past every person and thing in his way until he made it to Toph's room. He pushed the deformed doors open and searched the room frantically with his eyes. Nothing but an open window.

He saw her silk robes on her bed and sighed.

Now he was all alone.

He left her room silently, not making a sound until he made it to his office. _Why would she leave without telling me? _He thought. He had so much paperwork to do, so many of his father's laws to fix, but he couldn't think straight. He didn't understand why he cared so much. Only a week ago she was supposed to leave for good and go back to her parents. It was a miracle in itself that she stayed.

He sat down on his desk, and scanned over the piles and piles of papers in front of him.

_I've been alone my entire life. It shouldn't matter now._

But it did. Before, when he lived in this same palace, he had lived with a family. They may have been dysfunctional, but there was still more than just him. There was his Mother, loving and kind, who he had favored over everyone else. He still couldn't imagine why she didn't want to come back. Now that his father was locked away, there should be no reason she should be banished. His father. The controlling, stubborng Fire Lord, who Zuko used to believe always knew what was best for him. His father had favored Azula, the crazy tyrant that was now also locked away.

There was Iroh, too, who he had grown so close to over the past four years, who was now gone aswell.

They had been dysfunctional, but they had still been a back to the Fire Nation, he had expected it just to be him, and Mai every now and then. But then Toph had stayed and he felt some sort of connection towards her, not as a sister or anything, just someone he could rely on to always be there. Now she was gone.

He picked up the first pile of papers. He read over it, and it turned out to be some rediculous law that any citizen of the Fire Nation was only permitted to wed another citizen. With the flick of his wrist it burst into flames. Easy enough.

--

Toph entered the building without being seen. There were people all around her, sitting at tables and drinking something that smelled so bitter she wouldn'y even try to taste. People were yelling and laughing, causing a commotion that made it hard for her to concentrate. She was looking for a heavy many, about 250 pounds, that bounched like jellow when he walked.

_There_! She thought, and headed towrads a long counter. Drinks were being slid up and down it. The man serving them smelled of pie and rotten goose eggs.

"What can I do for you, little lady?" He asked. Toph smirked and set a bag on the table.

"I hear you worked at the palace around the time our present Fire Lord was banished. I need some information."

The Jellow man looked her in the eyes and gasped.

"Who are you?"


	4. Listen up, Softy

**A/N: **Reviews are very much appreciated.

_"I hear you worked at the palace around the time our present Fire Lord was banished. I need some information."_

_The Jellow man looked her in the eyes and gasped._

_"Who are you?" _

**Chapter 4**

Toph smiled her biggest smile and threw down her hood and said, "My name is Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe. I've traveled all this way to find out what happened to lady Ursa so I may get her permission to wed her son. Will you stand in the way of _our true love_?"

The man looked at her with an odd expression. "How much money is in the bag?" He asked curiously.

Toph twirled her hair with her fingers, "Oh, simply your weight in gold."

Jello man smiled at her. "I think I can help you, my lovely water bender." He opened the swinging door that led to behind the counter. "Step into my office."

--

"Good morning, Sparky," Toph greeted Zuko as they passed each other in the hall the next morning. Zuko was about to respond when he stopped -

"Wait, what!? I thought you left!"

"Uhm, I did," she replied, raising her eyebrow. "And then I came back. What, did you think I'd leave without saying goodbye?"

Zuko was silent.

"Aw, Sparky, you're getting soft on me. I think your going to need a new nickname."

Zuko chuckled and rolled his eyes before continuing his way down the hall. Toph smiled to herself and patted the scroll underneath her belt. _All in a night's work._

She opened the door to her room and took in the fresh air coming from her bedroom window. She took off her robe and threw it to the ground. She crawled over to her bed and was completey absorbed in the covers and their smell of metal and roses. _Mmmm._

The next day she woke up early and went down to the messenger room. She ordered the mail cleark to send the letter the Jellow Man had written her to the Northern Water tribe. She said the letter was for a woman named Ahsaru, and he should spell it A - S - R - U, even though the Jellow Man had spelled it different.

She waited until the hawk left to make sure that no one would sneak a peak at what the letter contained.

She left the mesenger room with a pleased smile on her face. Zuko was probably just getting up, completely unaware that his life was about to change drastically.

Actually, Zuko had been awake for hours. He was getting ready to go meet Mai for breakfast - a once in a lifetime oppertunity seeing as Mai barely woke up before had been contemplating the night before at dinner (Toph had slept all day, so he had been alone) whether or not to propose to Mai or wait a little bit longer. He had decided that who needed to see if things would work out - if mai would be willing to make small changes to fit the job of Fire Lady. He had asked her to breakfast as a test.

To his complete surprised she said yes. _Maybe this will work out after all. _

He made sure the ring was in his pocket before he left his room, prepared the leave any trace of his loneliness behind.

Mai waited for him at the garden.

"Good morning," he said, giving her a simple kiss on the gave a soft smile and linked her arm with his as he lead them into the garden.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "I thought you said we were going _out_ to eat."

"I want to show you something first."

"I've seen the duck pond a million times before," she said, stopping him mid-step. "It's early, I don't really want to watch you feed ducks while I'm the one that wants to be fed."

"You've got to be kidding me," Zuko replied, letting go of her arm. He didn't even take a second glance at her before walking away from her and towards the pond. Leave it to Mai to ruin his day.

He walked over and sat by the pond. He heard Mai's retreating footsteps, but he was too angry to care. _What just happened?_ He put his face in his hands and rubbed his temples. That encounter had just given him an instant headache. Everything was going so wrong -

"What's up with you?" a voice asked from beside him. He looked up to see Toph standing over him. She was wearing red pants, tied losely by a string, and a red robe (kind of like katara's, only made of silk) over it. Zuko smiled, red was deffinitally her color.

"Nothing," he grumbled. Toph sat down next to him and leaned back on her hands, letting her feet sit in the water. She felt the fish nip at her toes and felt the ripples in the water grow smalles as the ducks flew away from them.

"Tell me about it," she said with her 'I-could-carless' voice.

"You don't want to hear it," he replied. "It's not a big deal."

"Listen, Sparky - hah, I mean Prince Softy, if I didn't care, I wouldn't be here."

He sighed. "I was going to propose to Mai today, but she just ruined it. It's like she doesn't even know what emotion is, or how to act when someone's trying to make something special for her."

"What happened exactally?" she asked, and Zuko told her about Mai ruining his mood with her constant never wanting to do anything she doesn't need to do attitude.

"I don't know much about relationships, or weddings, or love - heck, I don't even think my parents are in love to begin with," she began. "But I've felt it before. Not for someone, I don't think I could ever do that, but from someone. It radiates off their entire body, like their body has it's own seperate energy storage to use everytime the other person walks into the room."

"That's...deep," Zuko commeneted. "Is that what you feel when I see Mai, or when Mai sees me?"

Toph looked in his direction. "No, the only person I've ever felt that coming from was Aang when he sees Katara," she said quietly. "The only thing I've ever felt from Mai was.. well...boredum."


	5. Get Out of My Room

**Chapter Five**

Toph heard them yelling.

Zuko and Mai had been fighting for hours. At least, what seemed like hours to her poor sensitive ears.

There were constant insults, and she even thought she heard something shatter, but that could have been her imagination.

She had contemplated interrupting their arguments and telling them to shut up, but then she decided against it.

It didn't matter anyways, since Mai was coming to her.

--

"You have no idea how I feel!" Mai yelled at him. They had been going on for what seemed like hours. This constant bickering was giving her a headache, and she just wanted Zuko to shut up. She loved him, or at least thought she did... Well, she liked him enough to stay with him throughout all these years and he still didn't understand her. To her, the fight seemed ridiculous, all over some little breakfast argument that really wasn't an argument at all since he had ended up walking away.

"Don't pull that with me, Mai. You're _bored_, even the blind can see it!"

That's when Mai stopped. "Oh, I see. This little girl moves in, and then she starts playing mind games to get you to dump me. And you're falling for it!" She yelled, picking up a lamp and throwing it at his head. He dodged it, and it crashed into the wall behind him.

"She's trying to help me!" He yelled back. "She seems to be the only one trying to help, since you don't know anything about expressing yourself!"

Mai stopped. "If she's helping you so much, how about I go thank her then?"

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked. Mai smiled softly and touched his shoulder.

"You wait here," she said. "I think it's time for some girl talk."

As soon as Zuko regained himself, he ran out of his room and after Mai. Toph felt her running towards her room, and immediately stood up from her desk as Mai threw open her doors.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Mai said. Even angry her voice was perfectly calm. "I think it's more of what _you _want that we need to talk about."

Toph laughed. "Really? Because I was just thinking the same thing, and what I want is for you to get out of my room."

"Look at you, dressed as if you belong in the Fire Nation," she started walking closer. Toph got into her fighting stance, ready to metal bend the door off its hinges and crush her with it. "When simply, you're just a blind girl who doesn't have anywhere to go. Zuko's never going to want you; your own parents don't even want you."

Zuko made it to Toph's room as soon as the door started towards Mai. Toph flicked her wrists up and stopped it right before it hit her. Toph made her fingers into claws so the metal the door was made out of encircled Mai, leaving no room for her to move.

"I didn't ask to be wanted, Death Cookie," Toph said with a small smile. "But next time you start throwing insults, remember who you're throwing them at. If I were you, I wouldn't want to mess with someone who could crush me in an instant."

Toph let go of her stance and watched as the doors, and Mai, fell to the floor.

"Now get out."

Mai looked at Zuko, "Tell her to leave. Don't let her treat me like this. She should be banished."

Zuko looked at his girlfriend. For once in her life she looked so fragile, so broken. He couldn't believe that she had been beaten so quickly - not that she wanted her to fight Toph, which was the last thing on his mind; he just thought she had more skill than that. Now here she was, on the floor, begging him to do something for her when she hadn't even considered doing anything for him.

Then he looked at Toph, who was completely ignoring the situation. This little, not-so-fragile girl, had just beaten a great fighter with the flick of her wrists. _She _didn't start their fight; there was no reason for her to be banished.

He kneeled down next to Mai and grabbed her hand to help her up. "Come on, let's take you home."


	6. Keep Your Poltics and Affairs

**A/N: **So I have up to Chapter 9 written, but I'm a little stumped on where to go from there. So I've made a plan (because if writers block ever takes over, I don't want you guys to suffer) that I'm not going to post anything until I finish Chapter 10. Which, is halfway done, I'm just stuck in that lazy don't want to do too much thinking state.

Btw, I'm using wordPad, because I ran out of my 60 day trial on my laptop, and I bought one of those new acer laptops that are really small and cool, but don't have the CD thing so I can't download Microsoft. What the butt. But I've proofread this at least three times, so if I still missed any mistakes I'll try to go back and fix them later. You know, if this lazy thing goes away.

Enjoy :)

**Chapter Six**

It had been three weeks since her fight with Mai, and since then Zuko had stayed clear to avoid asking for any help from Toph.

They had their casual dinners together, saw each other in the hall, and carried out daily routines, but he had yet tried to confide in her again. Their conversations were awkward, and went nowhere. She was getting so fed up with it she had packed her bags one night, ready to go back to her parents and just suck it up, but one of Zuko's servants, Li, stopped her at the front gate.

"Please, Miss. Bei Fong, if you could reconsider.."

"Get out of my way," she barked, but Li kept pressing on.

"Miss, I know his Majesty has been acting odd lately, but he has so much work to do for our nation.. There have been many threats and he is undergoing a lot of -"

"This has nothing to do with me, now open the gates so I can go home."

"He was oh so upset when you had left the first time, please, if you would only tell him you'll consider - "

"I'm not considering anything, and I'm leaving," she said, stomping her foot on the ground. The earth shook beneath them, and Li stepped aside.

As soon as Toph reached the gate, she heard Li's voice one more time

"If you leave now, Miss. Bei Fong, you may never recieve word back from Lady Ursa."

Toph was stunned. She turned around to ask Li how he knew, but he was gone. She had completely forgotten about her letter to Ursa, all her plotting and working with the Jello Man would go to waste if she left now. Finding Ursa had been a secret that she hadn't told anyone aboout, how did Li know?

What worried her the most was, would Li tell?

--

She had gone back to her room and unpacked immediatly. She would go down to the messenger room, see if Ursa had written back - she had used her fake name in writing the letter, but had it spelled like it sounded instead of how she spelled it to make sure Ursa knew that Toph knew who she was. It wasn't hard to figure out that Ahsaru was Ursa backwords, and spelling it like that instead of Asru didn't help her cause.

"Did Ahsaru write back?" She asked the mail clerk. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I deliever the mail, I don't remember who it's from, but I haven't seen anything for you little lady."

"Has anyone picked up their mail lately, instead of waiting for it to be delievered?"

"Uhm, not that I can remember. Well, besides Li, but he always picks up his - "

The mail clerk didn't have time to finish. Toph was already out the room and running down the hall.

She caught Li about to enter Zuko's office, and without warning she pounced on him. Her hands were on his mouth so he couldn't say a word as she pounded her heel on the ground, making the earth underneath them carry them outside. She thanked the spirits that Zuko's office was on the first floor.

"What is this about, Miss Bei Fong?" Li asked, getting up from the ground and dusting himself off.

"Where's my letter, you rat!" Toph yelled. "I know you took it, there's no other way you could have known."

"I keep all affairs dealing with the Fire Lord," Li started. "It is my job as his servant, and as his advisor."

"This doesn't have anything to do with him, at least not yet," she replied. Her patience was growing thin. "It has no affect on the Fire Nation what-so-ever, so keep your politics and affairs buisness to yourself and give me my letter!"

"It could have a dramatic affect on the Fire Nation," Li said, taking her by the wrist so she wouldn't move. "I don't think a little girl like you can imagine how much of an impact Lady Ursa could have on our nation. Imagine, if you can, the raids that would start. The citizens will say, if Ursa is back, then why isn't Ozai? We still have followers of our former Lord, and they'll take anything they can to have him back in office. Even if it means kidnapping the previous Fire Lady..."

"As if, this palace is too protected for anyone to get in!"

"And have you considered what Lady Ursa would do if she came back to find her husband and daughter rotting in a cell?"

"So she wrote back, she wants to come home - "

"Actually, she does," Li said. He kept a firm grip on Toph's with and pulled out a scroll from his robe with his other hand. With the flick of his wrist the scroll went up in flames. "But we can't all get what we want."


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **So, one day I have up to chapter 9 written, the next my laptop has a spazz attack and I have nothing. Then, writers block takes over.

I've been trying to think of ideas, but I have no idea where to go with this story.

If you have any suggestions, I'd appreciate it, and I would give you full credit if I were to use them. If I don't, it would help get my brain moving with it's creativity level. Thank you. And sorry for the long wait.


	8. I Don't Love You Anymore

**Author's note: **I super apologize for the late update. I hope you can forgive me, especially beause the chapter isn't very long. The next one will be, though, I promise. Writers block has left me with inspiration :)

Read & Review.

* * *

Toph growled in frustration, taking her suitcase and throwing it against the wall. It busted open, and her clothes scattered all over the floor.

She felt her tears rising, but she wouldn't let them come.

She would leave, and when she returned, she would be returning with Fire Lady Ursa.

No one tells Toph what to do.

* * *

She was gone within a week.

* * *

Zuko woke up one morning, exhausted from the night before. He had been up all night doing paperwork to pass and reject new laws, and then stayed up even later to talk to Mai.

Mai was turning into quite the insomniac. She barley slept two hours a night, and lately she had been coming to keep Zuko up as well.

Zuko thought she was depressed, which she very well was, but every time he tried to bring it up she would shrug him off and change the subject. Their conversations were boring, and too the point, and they mostly saw each other in silence.

He hadn't heard from Toph in at least a week. He had seen her the other day, but they passed without a word. He wasn't surprised; ever since his and Mai's fight, where Toph could have so easily crushed his girlfriend without any struggle, he had been avoiding her like the plague.

It wasn't because of Mai, either. A part of it was, but it wasn't the part that told him Mai wouldn't like it. It was the part of him that told him that _he_would like it if Mai got mad. He wanted her to yell at him, just so he would have a chance to react to it.

The fight had opened his eyes to how weak his girlfriend was, both physically and emotionally; and though he tried to convince himself that he has always loved her, he also knew that they were kids when they fell in love, and though love is supposed to last forever, it doesn't always.

So it was decided that he would stop treating Toph like an outcast, and finally put Mai in her place. If she chose to except him and his earth bending friend, then maybe they would have a chance of happiness - if not - whatever happens, happens.

Zuko knocked three times on Toph's door. No answer. After knocking again he decided just to walk in, figuring she wouldn't be up before noon, anyways.

When he opened the door he saw it was empty. All of Toph's stuff was gone, and so was she.

He slammed the door shut and continued down the hall.

He didn't know where he was going, but he kept walking until he was at the gate of the palace. Li had come up to him and tried to stop him, saying he could have a carriage ready in less than five minutes, but Zuko wanted to walk.

"But sir, it may not be safe-"

"Shut it, old man," Zuko snapped. "I am Fire Lord and I make the rules."It was the first time Zuko had ever taken charge like that, and over such a silly thing as walking, but his frustration was growing quickly.

_Where could she have gone?_

He knew how much she dreaded going back, but if he had put her in a situation where she had to choose which place was more comfortable - the palace, or her parent's house - and she had chose the latter, he could only imagine what he must've done to her.

There was a part of him that wanted to go after her, and he didn't know why. He had grown close to her quickly, and enjoyed the time they spent together, but he didn't blame her for leaving. He had made it nearly impossible for them to have a normal conversation ever since the fight.

And that's when he decided where his feet would take him; he would go to Mai's and finally give her a piece of his mind.

He knocked on her door loudly, not caring if her parents were home or not. If they said anything, he could just banish them to the outlands and have them pick potatoes for a living.

Thinking about it like that, he knocked harder.

"What is it, Zuko?" Mai asked as she answered the door. She looked as if she had just woken up, dressed in her pj's and rubbing her eyes.

"We need to talk," he said. "Can you come outside?"

"Can we talk later?"

That's when he snapped. "I find it funny how I can talk to you at two in the damn morning, but if I need to say something you won't listen," he started. He went on and on about everything she does that he doesn't approve of; how she lacks emotions, and doesn't give a damn about anyone but herself. He let every detail slip; there was no filter on his mind.

Mai was about to respond, but he stopped her quickly.

"I don't love you anymore," he said. "With the way you act, I don't know how I ever did."

She slammed the door in his face, heart broken. She would never admit it to anyone, but she went straight to bed and cried. The only thing wrong with this was that Mai, who had no emotions, hadn't cried since she was at least ten, and at the age she was now she felt ashamed. She needed someone to blame, someone to hurt; Zuko was to blame for breaking up wtih her, but so adruptly?

No. It was that blind girl.

Mai would have her revenge.


	9. Path of a Traitor

**Chapter 8**

The Northern Water tribe had rebuilt itself to look just as it did before the attack from the fire nation. Giant ice buildings took up the North Pole, which was basically a floating ice block in the middle of the ocean.

"Damn, why is it so cold...?" Toph muttered to herself. She had never been to any of the poles before. Her decision to leave had been so rash and uncalled for; she never stopped to think how she would see where she was going. She had never walked on snow before.

She was currently sitting inside one of the Fire Nation war balloons. She had stolen it just before she left. It had just been another one of her rash decisions; she had never stopped to think about how the water benders may react seeing a balloon with the Fire Nation's emblem coming towards them. Then again, she hadn't heard about what had happened last time the Fire Nation had paid them a visit.

Besides, the war was over, and Zuko was doing a good job at reforming the Nation. They wouldn't do anything too crazy, would they?

_Almost there_, she thought with a shiver.

She pulled out her bag and slipped on a jacket. She lowered the air pressure of the balloon so it would gradually come down to land, and waited.

_Hopefully someone will be waiting for me_, she thought, _because if I can't see with this snow it's going to be difficult to not die of frost bite._

Katara smiled and glanced down at the buildings below her.

"I'm so excited to be back," she said in practically a whisper. "When Sokka told me of his plan to unite the two tribes I was completely blown away. He really has gotten smarter."

Aang smiled from his position on top of Appa's head. "Sokka's always been smart; we just can't let that go to his head."

"Hey, look over there!"

Aang turned around and saw the red and black balloon drifting slowly towards the North Pole. "Whoa – what do you think they're doing here?"

"Zuko better have good reason for sending fire nation soldiers here at a time like this," Katara said. "I don't think they're going to be very welcoming."

* * *

A middle aged woman with dark hair stood at the tower's window. Even though she was dressed in traditional water bender attire, her eyes gave away her story immediately.

She saw the balloon drift towards her newfound home.

She quickly picked up the bottom of her long robe and ran out of the room. She had to find the rest of the council members fast, and she could only hope that they hadn't already launched their attack. There had been no announcement, but if anyone saw that balloon coming towards them it would be all over for whoever was inside.

She skidded to a halt and she ran into one the meeting room.

"Fire Nation heading for us," she said quickly. The council members stood up in a hurry, ready to launch a counter attack, but the woman was persistant. "Please do not attack them."

"What is it, Lady Ahsaru?" One member asked. "Do you want them to again destroy our home? I'm afraid we just cannot allow them the oppertunity."

"They don't want to fight, I'm sure of it," she replied. "The war has been over for months now, and I'm positive the Fire Lord would not start another one after working so hard to stop the last."

There were a lot of snickers to that remark, but Ahsaru stood her ground. She knew her son.

But they council didn't seem willing to budge.

"Please," the woman begged. "I am expecting them."

"You are a very respected council member, but I'm afraid your ties to your home land may lead you to the path of a traitor," another member remarked. Her face froze to stone at his words, but before she could respond the head of the council stood up.

"Let them come," a man said. "The avatar has been spotted coming our way. They fire nation would not be so stupid to attack with him around."

Everyone agreed to this. Ahsaru let out a sight of releif.

The council member who spoke walked up to her and touched her shoulder, "I understand, Lady Ursa, that you are hoping for your son. I just hope you understand that if he threatens my people, he will die."

"I know my son, he would never."

The council member kept quiet, not mentioning that her son had been one of the leaders of their last attack.


	10. I'm Awake, You Bafoon

**Chapter Nine**

Toph's wish had been granted; someone was there to meet her as soon as her balloon landed - how she managed to navigate on that was beyond the Water Tribe's guards imagation.

"Halt."

She heard the voice behind her, since she had been sitting the opposite way of where she was going. She was about to laugh at his choice of words, but decided against it. They probably thought she was Fire Nation, after all.

"Hold up, before anything I was not sent by the Fire Lord. My name is Toph Bei Fong, from the Earth Kingdom. I'm sure you've heard of me." Toph had been referring to her last name; Bei Fong was popular all around the world. Who the water benders thought of when they hear her name was not who her parents were, but who she was.

And she just happened to be the earth bending teacher that helped the Avatar save the world.

Guards sent word immediately that the Fire Nation balloon was to not be attacked, and they quickly escorted her back to the main castle.

"Actually, guys, no need for me to be formally introduce. I'm actually just here to see a... uh... friend."

"Who?" one of the guards asked.

"Do you know a woman by the name of Ahsaru?"

"Why, yes! She's one of our most trusted council members; she helped us greatly in time of war... She knew so much of the fire nation, it helped keep us safe for a while, until last year when the Avatar paid us his first visit... She hadn't been expecting that."

Hm... Toph smiled to herself. She had contacted the right one after all.

"The Avatar should be landing here soon, actually," another guard said. "We saw his bison flying overhead."

Toph's smile grew larger. "Great!" she exclaimed. She hadn't seen Aang for months, along with Sokka and Katara, but she didn't know if they'd be with him. They all had separate duties to attend to; Toph was the only one who avoided hers.

She was a kid, anyways, so it was to be expected.

They arrived at a giant ice building. It was hard for Toph to see clearly, since her feet were freezing over. She wanted to sit down and soak them in hot water, but she was too excited to meet Ursa and see Aang.

She walked into a big room, and she could sense the presence of many people.

"This is Toph Bei Fong, the Avatar's former teacher," one of the guards introduced her. There were a bunch of 'ooohs' and 'aaaaahs' from all around. "She requests to see Lady Ahsaru."

Toph felt someone move front from the crowds. "That would be me," her voice was soft, way softer than she would expect from an ex-fire queen. Toph wished she could see most of all, because she was having trouble picturing what she looked like. She imagined Zuko's thin face with longer hair, and a scar on her eye as well, but she knew Ursa didn't look like that at all.

"I'm Toph, one of Zuko's friends, I'm here to bring you back to the Fire Nation."

Gasps came from all around. If Toph could see, she would have seen the woman's eyes widen with fright as she took a step back, and the council members attention focusing solely on the fire nation queen.

"Uhm..."

* * *

"Azula..."

Mai squatted by the cell, holding on to the bars. "Azula, I know you're awake."

"Of course I'm awake, you bafoon. Do you really think I would get much sleep on this wretched cot?"

Her old friend hadn't change a bit, she noticed.

"Azula, I need your help."

"And why would I help you? While you're up there enjoying the sunlight with my brother, I'm stuck here rotting away, in a cell. And did you ever think of coming and breaking me out? Or at least visiting me? We're supposed to be friends, Mai." Mai knew these tricks. Azula was always the best manipulator.

She knew Azula wasn't lonely. She could stand being alone; she actually preferred it. In the ex-princess's way of thinking, if you were alone the credit for everything you did went to you and no one else. You didn't have to share to glory, the fame; all the power was yours for the taking.

"You know if there was anything I could do about this, I would."

Liar.

Mai was a dirty liar.

She actually liked the fact that her best friend was rotting in a cell. That was one less person giving her order.

"Psh, what do you want?"

"Zuko broke up with me."

"Oh, no ... Poor Mai." The sarcasm practically leaked through her pours. "What's a girl to do? Can't stand being by yourself? Maybe we should switch places."

What a great friend.

"He did it for a blind twelve year old.

This made Azula's lips curl up in a smirk. "Really now? This wouldn't happen to be the same earth bender traveling with the Avatar, would it?"

"The exact same one. She's been living in the palace for a few months now."

"I would never take my brother for a pedo; I thought Zu-zu had more dignity than that."

Mai kept her mouth shut.

"All right, Mai. Here's what you do - "

* * *

It was getting dark. Zuko sat on his balcony that he had just recently discovered he had, and gazed up at the stars. Each one aligned so nicely with one another. They never cluttered, never crossed paths, just found a way to be in the same spot every night.

He would never allow himself to admit it out loud, but he missed the little girl who used to find him by the duck pond; the one that would eat dinner with him and act up during battle. The little girl who had defended him to Aang all those months back. The little girl who made him feel less alone.

Alone... he hated that word. He had never truly been alone. When he was banished his uncle quickly took his side, but not even his uncle was here now. He was off in some earth kingdom, making tea for peasants.

The life of royalty is never what people expect. It can be very dreadful. Zuko knew first hand.

* * *

**A/N: **hope you like it. things will pick up soon :)

&nd PS: for all you Naruto fans, check out my new fanfiction. It's just getting started, but I'm slowly falling in love with it. Thanks.


	11. Her True Rebellious Nature

A/N:

I wanted to try a different writing style. This is the experimental chapter that will have everything pick up. Thanks for all your fantastic reviews. &nd for the Naruto fans out there, I've started a new fanfic and I'm very proud of it so far. I have up to chapter six written, and only two chapters posted.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Green. If only she knew that color.

She used to wear it all the time.

Red. If only she knew that color.

The switch in clothes had represented her switch in priorities.

Green, for when it was all about being the greatest earth bender.

Red, for when it was all about bringing an ex Fire Nation queen home.

Green, for when she didn't need anybody but herself.

Red, for when she felt the sudden need for someone to be around.

Both colors went unseen, but even in the dark they represented who she was.

Too bad it was suddenly, all over…

* * *

Aang had pleaded for Ursa's release.

Katara had threatened to decline the alliance of the two tribes.

Toph had caused a massive earthquake.

How was she supposed to know the deal she had made?

All she knew is that she had wanted to come home.

Li had made it seem like just a Fire Nation ordeal.

If only he had given her that letter.

Ursa had told the council members her son was on her way.

Not that he was coming to get her.

Not that he had sent a small girl to come get her.

Treason.

On the highest accord.

* * *

She couldn't go back to the nation.

She could never face Zuko again.

She had ruined his life.

She had no choice but to return home.

On top of Appa she flew, with two of her only friends, towards the one place she had dreaded the most.

The one place that she had run from:

Home.

Everything would be the same, but nothing would change.

She would be once again put away, kept under her parents watch until she was eighteen, when she would then be forced to marry some rich man or noble lord.

Her life was set as soon as she walked through that gate.

* * *

If Toph's vision had instead been replaced with some sort of physic ability instead of just taken, she would have foreseen the path she would soon have to follow.

The path a princess and a warrior had set up for her.

You cannot have fire without destruction.

* * *

Azula had escaped.

Mai was missing.

Li had revealed where the earth bender had run off to.

Li had been fired.

Iroh was still in Ba Sing Sei,

While his nation was slowly turning against him.

Zuko had gone mad.

He half contemplated letting his father out of his cage so he could take back the responsibility of being Fire Lord,

But he hadn't gone quite that mad.

Yet.

He needed something – anything – to keep him from reaching that point.

He needed help.

He needed the Avatar.

* * *

"First, you release me from this cage."

She had complied.

"Second, we will go to Ba Sing Sei and find my dear uncle."

They had started their journey.

"Third, we will use my uncle's influence in the tea business to affect the girl's parents."

They were making decisions.

"Once her parent's reputation goes down, so will their position as nobles. Now that she's gone, she will have nowhere to return to but home, and once her parents slowly start losing their reputation on her own accord, not only will she not have a future…

…but the people she loves most will be suffering, and her family will slowly start to fall apart."

"But Azula, how do you know she holds so much love for her family? She stayed with Zuko in the first place so she didn't have to see them."

"Did you ever stop think that it isn't only being caged in she's afraid of, but the disappointment she'll bring once she is? She's like me in the way where she will never stray from her true rebellious nature, but she has a heart. She'll be completely torn apart seeing her parents struggle to help her set her life up while she's tearing it down."

Mai smiled to herself.

Having cynical friends made everything easier.

* * *

They rode by carriage.

Cloaks hid their faces.

Ba Sing Sei's walls had been torn down long ago.

They were free to enter as they pleased.

But the surprise attack on Iroh would need every ounce of just that.

Surprise, uncle.

* * *

"Is that my baby?"

She was embraced.

Her mother still smelled like apples.

"Where have you been this whole time?"

Her father's voice was controlling as always.

But the slightest amount of care could be heard.

Her two friends departed.

"Can you let go of me now? You're making it hard to breath."

"Oh, yes, yes, honey. Come inside. I'll make you some hot tea."

Speaking of tea.

Iroh was in the city.

Seeing her old friend would make everything more enjoyable.


End file.
